1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound information providing system.
2. Related Background Art
When an original call is transmitted, to other communication terminals, from a communication terminal (including a stationary phone, a mobile terminal, a facsimile communication instrument, etc. likewise hereafter) which can generate sounds based on the information transmitted via a communication network, sounds such as a dial tone (DT), a ring back tone (RBT), or a busy tone (BT) may be output from the receiving unit of the communication terminal which originated the call, depending on the situation of the calling action. These sounds are electric signals transmitted from a switchboard through the communication network, subsequently converted into and output as sounds. Thus, the sounds are predefined. On the contrary, a technique such as described in the following patent literature 1 is known, which can set arbitrary sounds as DT, RBT, or BT.
[Patent literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-33801